firefandomcom-20200223-history
St. Catharines Fire and Emergency Services
St Catharines Fire and Emergency Services Unit numbers are in brackets after the unit assignment. Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 64 Geneva St. Built 1950 :Pump 1 (36) - 2009 Spartan / Eastway :Rescue 1 (11) - 2005 Sutphen Shield (1250/600/20F) (SN#HS 3951) :Pump 1A (13) - 1996 Pierce Dash / Fort Garry (1050/620) (SN#M5626) :Spare Pump (21) 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior (1050/700) (SN#SE 1077) :Spare Rescue (16) - 1995 Ford E350 / Pro-Tec light rescue :Command (3) - 2007 Chevy Van :Tanker 1 (7) - 1992 International 4900 / Almonte (-/1500) Fire Station No. 2 - 190 Linwell Rd. Built 1958 :Pump 2 (15) - 2005 Sutphen Shield (1250/600/20F) (SN#HS 3950) Fire Station No. 3 - 285 Pelham Rd. Built 1958 :Pump 3 (12) - 1998 ALF Eagle / Metalfab (1050/600) (SN#M98-5995) :Pump 3 Spare (25) - 2008 Sutphen SL75 quint (1500/500/20F/75' midship) (SN#HS4421) (Units 12 and 25 are both designated Pump 3. Unit 25 is only used as a Spare.) Fire Station No. 4 - 14 Walnut St. Built 1905 :Pump 4 (18) - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry (1050/600/15F) (SN#M9059) Fire Station No. 5 - 145 Martindale Rd. Built 2001 :Pump 5 (19) - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry (1050/1000) (SN#M6559) :Ladder 5 (26) - 2004 Sutphen TS95 (1250/300/95' platform) (SN#HS 3821) Fire Station No. 6 - 465 Scott St. Built 1979 :Pump 6 (17) - 2008 Spartan Advantage MFD / Smeal (1050/1000/20F) :Ladder 6 (27) - 2006 Sutphen SPH100 (1500/400/100' platform) (SN#HS 4129) (Shop #6) - 1989 Pierce Arrow / Superior (1050/750) (SN#SE 939) :(Shop #24) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Phoenix pump (1050/750) (SN#PH-8-166) (Sold 2008) :(Shop #25) - 1988 Mack MR686P / Thibault 100' midship aerial (Sold 2007) :(Shop #19) - 1986 International CO / Anderson pump (1050/750) (SN#CS-1250-90) :(Shop #11) - 1984 International CO / King pump (1050/750) (SN#830024) :(Shop #10) - 1983 International CO / King pump (1050/750) (SN#830025) :(Shop #14) - 1983 International CO1950B / Pierreville 100' midship aerial (SN#PFT-1258) :(Shop #9) - 1982 International CO / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1203) :(Shop #17) - 1981 International CO / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1139) :(Shop #15) - 1979 International CO / Pierreville 100' midship aerial (Sold 2004) :1979 Chevrolet/Wayne Command unit :(Shop #20) - 1978 International CO / King (1050/500) pump (SN#77052) (Sold 1998) :(Shop #12) - 1976 Ford C / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :(Shop # 7) - 1970 Ford C900 / Lafrance pump (840/500) (SN#F-70-142) (Sold to Caledon, Ontario) :(Shop #16) - 1970 Ford C/Thibault tanker (250/1500) :1968 International Cincinnati Cab / King pump (1050/500) (SN#67040) :(Shop # 5) - 1968 International / Lafrance pump (1050/500) :(Shop #13) - 1968 International / Thibault 100' midship aerial (Sold to Pelham, Ontario, sold to Saint-Colomban, Québec) :(Shop #8) - 1965 International VCO200/Marsh (1050/500) pump (SN#G-1121) :1958 GMC/King pump (625/500) (SN#5820) :1958 GMC/King pump (625/500) (SN#5821) :1958 GMC/King pump (625/500) (SN#5822) :(Shop #15) - 1956 Mercury M800 Big Job/Thibault 65' midship aerial (Traded in to Pierreville, 1980. Served temporarily in Cambridge, Ontario) External links *St. Catharines Fire Department *Photos of the Entire Department, current as of 10/10/09 *http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/, Photo's By Kevin Mussat Category:Niagara Region Saint Catharines, Ontario Saint Catharines, Ontario